


Demons Come In Many Shapes

by starrywolf101



Series: My Best Stories [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Demons, Good Demons, Guns, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fic, Shooting Guns, Swearing, Teen Angst, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: CaRtOoNz pulls a notepad and pencil out of his pocket and starts to scribble. Ryan watches it with mild interest, not sure if he should stay or leave. “Here kid,” CaRtOoNz mumbles as he rips the page out and hands it to Ryan. “Just draw this on your wall with some chalk and recite the incantation if you need some help.”





	Demons Come In Many Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some creative liberties with the prompt.
> 
> Prompt:  
> You are a demon and you just met a young girl with abusive parents. You pity her and decide to teach her what symbol to draw to summon you. You pick up a stick, grab her hand, and show her how it's done. It's 3AM, and you have just been summoned to the girl's house.

CaRtOoNz walks down the darkened road under the moonlight. One would think he’d stick out like a sore thumb with his bright red skin, but nobody ever noticed a demon. Hundreds walk among mankind everyday and night, but they're practically invisible to the average person. It was a rather quiet night in this particular neighborhood, despite him being drawn here by some chaotic energy. CaRtOoNz scans the area with his one good eye and finds a single hooded figure hunched on the sidewalk. A cigarette held between two pale fingers was faintly lighting the features of the stranger’s face.

CaRtOoNz approaches the figure and stops dead in his tracks when the guy looks directly at him.  _ Can he see me? _ “What, come to laugh at me? You might as well fuck off if that's the case.” This person was practically just a boy. When CaRtOoNz still didn't move from his spot, the kid ‘tsked’ and turned back to stare out into the dark streets. When the demon finally came back to his senses, he walked up to the other and sat down next to him; staring out into the distant nothingness of the night.

“How old are you?” CaRtOoNz asks, skeptically eyeing the cigarette. The stranger rolled his eyes and puffs out a cloud of smoke before answering:

“Sixteen. What's it matter to you?” 

Now that the guy was fully facing him, CaRtOoNz got a good look at his face. The teen was sporting a pretty bad black eye, and split lip. “That's quite the nasty bruise you've got there,” the demon comments; causing the other to blush in embarrassment. 

“Says the guy who looks like a burn victim!” That was a weak comeback, and the kid knew it.

“Nah; Hell just gives the skin a healthy red complexion,” CaRtOoNz chuckles. The teen’s eyes widen in shock, but doesn't move from his spot on the sidewalk. “No need to worry, I don't bite. Usually.”

“Har har, very funny. Let's tease the guy who got beat. What do you even want from me?” He sounded rather snarky to CaRtOoNz, but the demon let it slide.

“You could start by giving me your name.”

The teen remains quiet for a moment before quietly answering “Ryan.” 

“Well Ryan, today might just be your lucky day,” CaRtOoNz flashes the kid a devilish grin. “Demons like myself are tasked to end chaos one way or another. So why don't you tell me who kicked your scrawny ass and we can be done.”

The kid looks out into the darkness again before standing up and putting out his cigarette on the sidewalk. “It's been rough at home my whole life. I don't need some stupid ass fairy godmother to solve it for me.”

CaRtOoNz’s eye twitched at the comment.  _ This one’s feisty, that's for certain _ . Ryan turns to walk away, but the demon suddenly appears in his face despite still sitting a moment ago. “Look kid, I ain't no goddamn pixie. Only reason why I'm not killing you to end this chaos is cause I pity you.” CaRtOoNz grips Ryan’s chin between his clawed fingers. Ryan gulps with frightened eyes as he focuses on the feeling of each claw digging into his face. CaRtOoNz lets him go a moment later and sighs. He pulls a notepad and pencil out of his pocket and starts to scribble. Ryan watches it with mild interest, not sure if he should stay or leave. “Here kid,” CaRtOoNz mumbles as he rips the page out and hands it to Ryan. “Just draw this on your wall with some chalk and recite the incantation if you need some help.”

Ryan hesitantly takes the paper and studies the symbol. He looks up to say something else to the demon only to find that he's vanished. Ryan quickly pockets the note and starts walking home. Maybe his step-dad was passed out from the alcohol by now?

 

***

 

CaRtOoNz has familiarized himself with every street in this damned town by now. It's been nearly a full week since he’s heard from the kid, and it's not like he could leave until the job was done. It was currently three in the morning, and he was missing his bed back in Hell. CaRtOoNz began thinking if it were a better idea to just go and kill the brat now to end this charade, but guilt flooded his mind at the thought. The demon didn't agree with killing off the innocent.

CaRtOoNz turned around and found himself at the same spot that he met Ryan. The demon was confused on how he got there; CaRtOoNz was sure he was halfway across town just a second ago. Then it hit him, he was summoned. The symbol was under his feet, and the hooded figure of Ryan was sat down on the curb. “Kid?” CaRtOoNz asks with a hint if worry.

Ryan flips down his hood to show-off his newly adorned injury; a cut right below his left eye with fresh blood still running down his cheek. “I can't take it anymore. Please…” Ryan hesitantly pleads. CaRtOoNz doesn't say anything else, but instead wraps his arms around the teen in an embrace.

When they separate, Ryan silently leads CaRtOoNz to his house. Right before they enter, the demon asks Ryan to stay outside. The teen promises too, and CaRtOoNz enters the house.

Passed out with a beer can in his hand was the man who the teen feared. CaRtOoNz readies himself before loudly announcing his presence: “Wake up you disgusting piece of shit.”

The man startles up with a fire in his eyes upon catching sight of CaRtOoNz. “Who the fuck are you?” The man growls lowly, narrowing his eyes with a scowl. CaRtOoNz doesn't answer, but instead he takes a step closer. “Don't make me get my gun!”

CaRtOoNz smirks at the petty remark. “Why do humans always resort to violence?” He asks to nobody in particular. “They start wars, pick fights, and bully the defenceless.” CaRtOoNz takes another step forwards, watching amusedly as the man takes a step back. The man’s eyes dart in the direction of a china cabinet, on its smooth surface laid a pistol. He runs and grabs the gun, pointing it at CaRtOoNz.

“That little shit put you up to this, didn't he? This is your last warning, you better get the fuck out of my house!”

CaRtOoNz steps forward once again and he hears the gun go off and feels the bullets hit him in the chest. The man’s eyes widen when CaRtOoNz doesn't even react to being shot and he looks about ready to bolt. The demon’s smirk turns into a grin, showing off his sharpened teeth. “I wouldn't run if I were you, the room’s full of hounds.”

As if on cue, growls could be heard from the hellhounds. The man couldn't see them, but he could most definitely hear the snarling beasts. “This isn't real…” The man mutters in fear.

“Oh, but it very much is so,” CaRtOoNz affirms with a low and gravelly chuckle. “I'm dragging you down to the deepest pits of hell.” With a snap of his fingers, he sends the hellhounds to tear apart the vile man. Screams fill the house as CaRtOoNz walks out the front door. Ryan sits on the stone steps grimacing at the sounds of flesh being torn and the dying screams of his step-dad.

“I'm free now,” is all the kid said. CaRtOoNz nods his head in agreement as he takes a seat beside him. Ryan stares out into the street blankly, then he turns his gaze to meet the demon’s. “I don't know what to do now.”

CaRtOoNz looks at him in confusion and asks: “Don't you have any other family?”

Ryan shakes his head, “Not really; at least none that I know of.”

“Friends?”

The kid shakes his head again. “Kept to myself at school… when I still went to school that is.”  _ High school dropout, I should've guessed that. _

“There must be somewhere you can go?”

“Hey, you mentioned something about a job before, yeah?” Ryan quickly changes the subject. CaRtOoNz blinks in a surprise, and then answers the question:

“Yeah, demons like myself are tasked to end chaos once it reaches a certain level. That and take souls of the dead during chaotic events such as war and famine.”

“Do you get paid?” CaRtOoNz nods and asks where the kid was going with the questions. “Well, then maybe I can work with you.”

CaRtOoNz snorts which causes Ryan to pull his hood back up in embarrassment. “Why would you want to work in hell? I'm sure there are better things to do on the surface.”

“You know there's nothing for me here. I'll just end up on the streets like some rat.” Ryan shouts at the demon, then he grows quiet once more and whispers: “I just thought I could get a little more pity from you…”

CaRtOoNz goes quiet. He thinks carefully about what Ryan just said. It's true that there isn't anything left for the kid. The demon chose his next words very carefully, “Are you sure that's what you would want?”

When Ryan nods, CaRtOoNz stands up to face the kid, and holds out his hand. Ryan takes it and the demon leads him away from everything he once knew.

The next morning, the cleaning lady enters the house and announces her presence but to no answer. She guesses that the owner and son are out at the moment. When she steps into the living room, she shrieks in horror at the gruesome scene. Shreds of the carcass lay splattered across the room. She calls the authorities and runs out of the house to vomit. The official report written described it as a wild animal attack despite there being no sign of break-ins, and briefly mentions the kid who went missing without a trace. The news reports people who caught glimpses of the missing boy over the next few weeks, but he continued to be missing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write all my stories in Google Docs first to have a backup just in case something happens. This story is 5 docs long, and has been in the works since June 11th.


End file.
